Mizuki
Mizuki is a kunoichi of Sunagakure with a legendary temper that will send shivers through anyones spines. She's shown prowess in Taijutsu since her fifth birthday, although she gives off the impression that her skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu lack, that is false and a simple ruse. She is Chuunin-level and managed to do so by demonstrating her abilities in hand-to-hand combat alone. She truly is a force to be wreckoned with. Personality Mizuki is a sadist and nothing more. She seeks people out the majority of the time only to inflict pain and misery in any way imagineable without feeling even the slightest bit of guilt from doing so. Her temper is nothing to snear at either, constantly giving the glare of death to people who do nothing more than bump into her on the streets or even attempt at greeting her. She does not want to be friends with anyone, not only because her raw demonic anger won't allow it, but in truth because the last thing she wants to do is befriend someone and be forced to kill them due to lack of trust or other reasons. As many people of this kind would show the odd sign of kindness, Mizuki is not that kind of person. If you betray her, no matter who you are, you're dead. Appearance Mizuki styles a gothic appearance so to speak. Wearing black make-up on a casual basis added with considerably revealing clothing to show some more skin. She has long, silky black hair running all along her back and down to her waist with it having an occasionla up-do. Her eyes bear a hazel hue and her skin as white as ivory even though she lives in the Hidden Sand Village, she can never seem to get a tan. She stands tall at 5'7" and is on the borderline from her healthy weight to being underweight. Though with this said, her chest and rear are what one would call 'perfect', giving her a beautifully curvaceous figure making it somewhat of a tease for those who aspire to get close to it. A few tattoo's are located around her body and the odd piercing in order to truly transpire this feeling of darkness erode from her appearance and personality alltogether. Background Mizuki grew up a very sheltered life, this exile from any form of living being giving her a more twisted and dark perspective. She constantly feels as though people are looking down at her even when she tries her hardest to prove herself. This is due to her parents, constantly telling her that she was more than what she was though never fully explaining it to the girl. It was only at the age of fifteen which she began to exit her home and attempt at socialize, this being when she began her time at the Academy. The sudden change in mind to her parents was nothing more than the halt of their brains. Mizuki's rage grew too strong one day, constantly wanting an explanation for why they were treating their only daughter the way they were though never being given a real answer. With her prowess in hand-to-hand combat and the fact that her parents were never fond of anything shinobi related in the first place, the task of murdering them with her own bare hands was easy. That one blood-soaked evening, a hole was found through her mother's chest and the severed head of her father on a pike. To this day, both of their bodies are still revealed inside of her home, to anyone who sought to find them they would find their deceased corpses. That of her mother inside of the kitchen, where she was taught was where 'woman truly belonged', and her father's mangled corpse on the couch, his severed head resting on a pike just inside of her room as an ornament of sorts. Strangely enough, this only makes her feel more at home then any simple decoration would. She grew up in the Village Hidden in the Sand since then, following the path of one she knew she could inflict pain and suffering on a daily basis without being frowned upon by society, or so she thought. Nevertheless, she constantly finds herself ignoring the presence of others, even that of the Kazekage at times where she feels he's unnecessary. Mizuki believes that all of the previous and current Kage are all useless idiots and made one of her goals to be the true leader of the world and show other people her warped perspective on life. Not much is known on her subject to the public eye, and she has yet to have ever experienced the feeling of trust in her entire life. All that is known is her legendary anger, sadistic qualities and considerably unique ability. (Only to those of Sunagakure) Category:Characters